villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blaine (Hot Tub Time Machine)
Blaine is the leader of ski patrol as well as the main antagonist of the 2010 film Hot Tub Time Machine. He is Lou's rival at Kodiak Valley's winterfest '86. Blaine is portrayed by Sebastian Stan who also portrayed The Winter Soldier in the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Biography Original Timeline In original the timeline Lou accidently bumped into Blaine and then punched him. When Lou tried stand up to him, Blaine challenged him to fight at midnight. He also told the latter to bring his friends as he will bring his friends as well. However when midnight came, Blaine and the rest of his friends on the beat up Lou, when his friends, Nick and Adam, failed to show up. It is unknown what happened to Blaine after this in the original timeline. New Timeline In the new timeline, Blaine and his best friend Chaz, first encourtnered Lou, and his friends Nick and Adam, along with Adam's future nephew (and Lou's Unknown Son), Jacob, when the four where recklessly skiing down the mountain. Blaine confronted them and violently warned them not cause any more trouble. Like in the original timeline, Lou accidentally bumped Blaine and punched him, along with taking Lou's backpack in process. Lou, as he can not change anything in the past, tries to stand up to Blaine again and the latter once again challenges to the fight, which reluctantly accepts. At the ski patrol lodge, Blaine discovers the stuff from the future in Lou's backpack and mistakes it for spy gear, thus believes that Lou and his friends are Russian spies. When Blaine tells this to Chaz, the latter is reluctant to believe it, as he thinks they are too young to spies (as Adam, Lou and Nick are seen as their younger selves to other people and in mirrors) but Blaine doesn't listen. Blaine and Chaz show the future stuff to the rest of the ski patrol crew, and he insists that they handle the three themselves, even Chaz would rather call the cops of the FBI. When midnight comes, he and the patrol come to fight, who is once again alone in the fight, and Blaine and the others beat up him again. Personally Blaine is a cruel and arrogant bully who mercilessly tortures Lou. Blaine is also paranoid as he believed Lou, Nick, Adam, and Jacob were Russian spies. However, Blaine proved to be a decent guy as he helped save Phil the bellhop's arm when it was torn off by the snowplow. Trivia *In a bizarre twist of irony, despite being a cruel and paranoid bully, Blaine is not actually a fully evil or bad guy. When Phil loses his arm in the snowplow accident, Blaine and his cohorts give up their Chase of the protagonists to get Phil to a hospital and save his arm. Gallery Blaine.gif|Blaine Bliane.png Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Thugs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Amoral Category:Egotist Category:Brutes